The Wrong Fight
by Awesomely Amusing
Summary: When the camp is under attack by half-bloods . Annabeth gets stabbed by Liam a old enemy. Percy meets Hazel a cute but unknown girl. Grover disappears when looking for the missing Hephaestus cabin.


** Percy** **pov.**

"Wake up Percy the camp is under attack wake up" alarmed Nico "I'm up,I'm up" I yawned . "What is all that screaming"? I Asked . "I just said we are under attack grab your sword or pen and come on". Nico ran out and shouted:"Die half-bloods". _Crazy a half-blood fighting another half-blood_ Percy thought _weird_ . I suited up (like he had anything to suit up to) and dashed outside what I saw was crazy. Half-bloods were fighting half-bloods" I never thought this day would come".

Chiron galloped up to me "Percy come with me". He let me ride on his back since it was an emergency . _Gee ,this early in the morning and people are all ready fighting. _We stop in the middle of the forest. And got off.

"Where is Annabeth"? I asked . "She and Grover left to regroup the Hephaestus cabin"." What do you mean _regroup?_ "Last night um the Hephaestus cabin disappeared and I sent them to go figure out where they disappeared to"."Clarisse left with them too".WHAT"! "You sent her but not me I'm waaaayyyy better than Clarisse". "Percy you maybe better but I chose her cause you three **always** go together". "I gave you a break Percy and you have to stay and defend the camp I chose you to stay for a reason". "Well maybe I don't want a break have you ever thought about that". "Percy I- not now Chiron never mind".I barged away.

Tyson was on Mrs. O'Leary (the hellhound) back."We made them upset"." I made them upset". "What do you mean _upset_"_?_ "Last night when you were sleep I pranked the Hephaestus cabin"."That doesn't sound like you Tyson"."I was dared to do it if I didn't something bad would happen"."Who dared you"? "Ares".

All of a sudden there was a scream. Tyson yanked my arm and pulled me on the hellhound. What I saw was heartbreaking. My heart throbbed. Everyone gathered around even the enemies. She was down on her knees. There was a sword in Annabeth's stomach. She looked at the sword. She stood up and tried to walk over to me but did it slowly shaking."Take it out". She murmured. I look at it and slowly pulled it out. After I finished she fell and a tear fell from her cheek.

I turned red and started breathing heavy."WHO DID THIS! Everyone moved out the way until this guy stand in the way. The guy had messy brown hair,hazel eyes,he looked mixed, and had a scar on his lip.(Reminded me of Luke.) "Liam, the name is Liam". I slid my hand in my pocket grabbed my pen. Then I switched my pen, choked Liam and held my sword to his neck. Chiron yelled out "Percy you swore on The Styx River you wouldn't kill a demigod". I stopped"you're lucky". "You may have swore but I didn't". Liam smiled.

I girl ran up "help-me-demigods-attacking-me". I looked towards the woods. The girl was cute with hazel eyes, long blackish brownish hair pulled back in a ponytail , and beautiful skin.

Then I remembered Annabeth. I grabbed Annabeth"Chiron get me some nectar". Chiron trotted over with nectar. Clarisse picked up Annabeth and took her to The Big House.

After Annabeth left a bunch of guys with swords came running from the woods. The girl eyes grew blue and used something like the force off of Star Wars. The guys flew back and scrammed. Then she stopped and fell to the ground."You okay"? "Yeah just my legs hurt". I picked her up "What cabin are you from"? "I don't know". I took her to my cabin and sat her down on my bed. "What is your name"? "I go by Hazel but my name is Bridget." "Maybe I could tour you later". I suggested. "sure". Hazel replied."And what god do you think is your mom or dad"? "I don't know I kinda a mystery I guess". "Bye". I waved at her. "Bye". She said.

I left to talk to Chiron."You lied you said they left". I stated. "But they came back". ''Then where is Grover"? I asked. "He got captured by the(Hephaestus) cabin". "I can go look for Grover". " But you need somebody to go with you". "I'll go alone". "No go with someone". "I'll go with Hazel ". Chiron sighed. "She just got here Percy you"... Their was a long pause. "But if you must go... you can". "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU". I yelled. "You can leave tomorrow"."I guess I better get packing then right"?"And i'll tell Hazel too". "Good luck with that". Chiron smiled. What does he mean by that I thought.


End file.
